conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Xara
Side Notes and Related Links # Translator - I'm also making an English to Xara translator using Lingojam. The link to the translator is [https://lingojam.com/EnglishtoXara[PRIVATE] here], but don't expect to be able to translate any word. Xara's Translated Vocabulary is at about 200-400, which could be large, but you hardly even can understand some simple sentences if you had that vocabulary. So please don't sent a suggest message every time you see a word isn't translated, it is still ongoing. Classification and Dialects Xara (pronounced as ˈxaɹa or ˈhaɹa of you can't pronounce the consonant x) is the language of the Kyarans in the countries Kyana and Figania. It is also sometimes the secondary language of the Figanii People also in Figania. It is related to Vigia and share a single family, called Proto-Vixara (pronounced as ˈproʊtoˈviˌhaɹa). There are also plenty of borrowings from Kapaupa, but indirectly. First Vigia borrows the words from Kapaupa and then Xara borrows some words from Vigia. This is useful especially if their own ancestor language does not have words for some words like "road" and some words are just abandoned and replaced with new words. Phonology Consonants Vowels Phonotactics Xara have the syllable structure (C2)V(C2). Every consonant is allowed in the Coda and Every consonant except ks, gz, kʂ, and gʐ allowed in the Onset. Every vowel is allowed to be in the nucleus. The consonant n can be in the nucleus if the place of articulation of all the consonants in the coda is Alveolar or Post-alveolar. Only 8 Clusters are allowed, these are tʃ, dʒ, ʈʂ, ɖʐ, ks, gz, kʂ, and gʐ. And always remember than a, ʊ, and ɪ are only used in diphthongs, ə and ɐ are only used in specific situations, and u can be only a monophthong. Writing System The writing system of Xara is an alphabet. It has 30 letters (31 if you include the apostrophe as a letter) and 8 Affricates/Clusters. The apostrophe, the letter that has the sound of the ʔ, can be not included and still have the sound of the ʔ. The writing system for the numbers and its numerical system is here: Xara/Numerical System Grammar Pronouns There are 3 Genders (Feminine, Masculine, Unspecified is the Mixture of Feminine and Masculine, but in this table, it can also mean Neuter), 3 Persons (1st, 2nd, and 3rd), 3 Cases (Subjective, Objective, Possesive), and 3 Numbers (Singular, Dual, Plural) possible in a pronoun, what the locals say the Four 3's. By the way, this is their secondary system for naming pronouns. The primary way is writing pronouns in their native form, like "Hone" for "They" instead of Jinono. People usually use both systems, just like Japanese both uses Hiragana and Katakana. So here are all of the whopping 81 pronouns Xara have: 1st Person 2nd Person 3rd Person Nouns Verbs Linking Verbs There are only 2 linking verbs in Xara. These are "Pje" (is) and "Bje" (are) Articles Xara has 5 Articles. Klez, Pjaz, Gero, Kera, and Twaro. Here is a table of what kind of Articles are they: Conjunctions Conjunctions in Xara act like conjunctions in English, the conjunction is between the 2 words, phrases, clauses, or sentences. Here are the traslations of the conjunctions in English to Xara: Prepositions Prepositions in Xara act like prepositions in English. Here are the translations between the prepositions of English and Xara. (PS: I'm still a little but confused between conjunctions and prepositions. If something here is supposed to be in Conjunctions or the other way around, tell me!) Syntax Sentences are written in VSO, just like in Vigia. So for example the sentence "This is Heavy" will be "Pje tokia maljamo", "The sand is yellow" to "Pje klez putšem nevana", and "They are here" to "Bje hone maka". Inflections & Compound Words There are some inflections in Xara. The rootword is in bold. Correspondent words in English and Xara are either color coded or Underlined. (*"ren" is not a suffix. "Children" is an irregular plural noun. **The correspondent of this is the suffix that turns the noun into a verb. ***"a" is not an infix, Ran in an irregular verb.) Rules in Inflections: # Pronouns can be only linked in inflections. It cannot be cut like "enanare" is supposed to be "penanare" in the "Her two children" example. This is because there are many pronouns in Xara and a slight change could change the pronoun entirely. # If there is a possessive pronoun that "owns" a noun, then the pronoun will be put first before the noun. But if a possessive noun instead is the one who "owns" another noun, then the owned noun is the one put first. (Examples are "Her two children" and "Snake's eggs") # Proper Nouns cannot be inflected. More rules about proper nouns are at the examples above. Lexicon Colors There are 3 Levels in color and they are categorized based on their apparent saturation, apparent brightness, or "neoness". The First columns are the English translations, the second is the Xara translations, the fourth is the origin or the literal meaning, and at the third column is the Hex Color. (Approximated) As you may have noticed, most of the colors at level three starts with "Si". This is because in Xara "Si-" Literally means "neon" or "bright". But the real word for bright is "Sila" while the word for neon is "Zila". You might also noticed some ending in either "Sa" or "Za". It because both of them means "Dark" or "Darker". "Sa" is like a "single dark" while "Za" is like a "double dark". Other Words Example text The Universal Declaration of Human Rights, Article 1: All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Translated: Bje mal nonaren penawan kwest jor zefno ery hojmze jor konji. Bje jinono freonokwem un legjon jor mjarkepawin jor ten bepja tońja nonareni ery pjaz umulkart ke broyehija. IPA: (no stress added since stress is different in every accent/dialect) bʲe mæl nonæɹen penæwæn kʷest joɹ zeʂno eɹʈ hoɪmze joɹ konji. bʲe jinono ʂɹeʔonokʷem un legjon joɹ mʲæɹkepæwin joɹ ten bepja toŋjæ nonæɹeni eɹʈ pʲæz umulkæɹt ke bɹoʈehijæ. Category:Vixaran Languages